


Clara + Eleven {Brave}

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Bravery, Cute, F/M, Guiding Light - Freeform, Heroism, Regeneration, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Clara's story (again) but this time it's about her bravery and support for the Doctor. How she always tries to be brave for him even when it's hard to do.<br/>I loved this song the minute I heard it and all I thought was how much it applied to Clara and her development as a character. Right from the beginning, she was brave and saved the Doctor. And ever since, she's been like the Doctor's guiding light through everything.<br/>So this is just a little tribute to Clara and also to Jenna, who plays her so beautifully :) xxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara + Eleven {Brave}

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wHzcTPtKHZ8>


End file.
